


Glass Dreams

by Fluffysminion



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Monster - Freeform, Mutation Stage: Five, Mutation Stage: One, Penumbra (demon world)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion
Summary: Jaspar has some thoughts about who and what he is.





	Glass Dreams

There is no recognition in the eyes of his reflection. Jaspar is not surprised, scars hide most of his features now. And no man wants to see his own eyes looking at him from the face of the monster.

There is little of that man left in him now. Lost, alone, afraid, he cringes in the shadows unwilling to understand what the glass is showing him. The monster lounges in the sunlight regarding the man with a strange mix of amusement and pity. Your friend’s demon is right, little enforcer. You’ll achieve so much more when you stop pretending you’re still human.

Not that there’s any point trying to tell him that. Jaspar knows he’s too stubborn to listen to any advice he might wish to impart. The man has backed away to the other side of the street but he can’t leave, there are silhouettes reflected in the metal, others are busy nearby and he won’t leave them. He won’t take his eyes off the monster and readies his weapon in case it decides to come through. Little does he know the monster is far too sensible to want anything to do with Penumbra.

Standing renders his past self even smaller by comparison, but further indulging his nostalgia would be dangerous for both of him. The man trembles as the monster yawns and stretches, further displaying the giant’s animal teeth and stretched proportions.

He smiles down at the figure in the shattered window. “It’s not as bad as you think it is, you’re doing great. And I promise things will get better.” Reflections have no sound, and he has no lips to read. But the message reaches its destination, for despite having little in common he is the same person. And it’s something he needed to hear.

He leaves his younger self to hide like prey, he’ll learn in his own time that being the predator is much more fun. 


End file.
